A Sword to Remember
by Lea Andrews
Summary: Laura was facing a family tragedy when she gets three unexpected visitors. She was then flung into Hyrule! Things get twisted with a bratty quack princess, Link's cowardly knight cousin, a mysterious dark sorcerer, and Laura's great adventure!
1. Unusuall Beginning

**Lea: Ok, here's a rewrite of a story I wrote a long time ago for Quizilla. I do not own Legend of Zelda, but I own this plot!**

A Sword to Remember

Hello, I am Laura, and this is my story… My Sword to Remember…

It was in the middle of June, I believe, when it all started. I used to live with just my mom and my grandpa on my dad's side, but my grandpa had died a week before. Ever since, my mother went crazy, dying just three days later. I felt as if my life would end with theirs. I didn't know where to go. My father had disappeared since before I was born, and now my only living relatives were dead.

There was no way I could still go to school and pay to keep up the house either. I plainly faced the truth; I was going to loose my home. Even so, I cleaned up the small house and acted as if all was normal, even though I felt an empty hole within my chest. I was lonely, but what could I do? It was Saturday, and there was a large lightning storm with heavy rain. I made soup from scratch like how mom always did, but it only seemed to make me miss her more. I realized I was at the point of bursting into tears when I heard a gentle knock on the door.

I got up, took a deep breath to calm down and hold my tears. I walked over to the door, confused and a little paranoid about who the visitors were. I opened the door to see three girls my age wearing gray cloaks and gold emblems of a triangle with its center missing. "May we join you?" they asked, "We are cold and hungry, and we have no place to go."

"Sure. There is no one here but me, so please come in and make yourselves at home." I smiled "I've got plenty of food."

"Thank you." They said and walked right it, taking off their cloaks at the door. I led them to the kitchen where they introduced themselves as Din, Farore, and Nyrue. I instantly forgot all about my families deaths. We stuffed ourselves with hot soup and laughed about life and their crazy stories. They told me about hero and lands in their country called Hyrule. Afterwards, Nyrue took out her hand harp, Farore took out her flute, and they played their instruments as Nyrue sang. Din started dancing, and she grabbed my arm to dance with me. We danced for a long time, giggling and laughing with happiness. At the end, we all clapped and smiled.

"It seems to be getting late." Finally Nyrue said.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy." Yawned Din. Farore and I agreed, and I showed them grandpa's, mom's, and my beds. I then decided to sleep on the carpet floor in the living room, but I didn't care because I was so happy.

The next morning I woke to find the three of them waking up right beside me. I was surprised at first, but they told me they didn't feel comfortable in those fluffy beds. I then got up and made muffins for breakfast and we all laughed and giggled a little more. Finally, the sad truth was shot at me again.

"We have to get going." Din said.

"It's been fun!" Farore smiled.

"You're leaving?" I asked, "But where will you go?"

"Back to Hyrule." Nyrue smiled. "We've greatly enjoyed your company. Give your regards to your family."

"I… I don't have one…" I sighed. "They died…" The three looked at each other.

"Wait, could she be?" Farore started.

"She is." Nyrue smiled. "No doubt about it!"

"Would you like to go to Hyrule?" Din asked. "You're the person we've been looking for."

"Sure! It sounds amazing!" I smiled.

"Good. We're sure you'll like it there." Nyrue smiled.

"Lets give her one! The last one!" Farore smiled. They nodded in agreement. I was confused. Suddenly a strange light I had never seen before started to glow in their hands. Red with Din, Blue with Nyrue, and Green with Farore. They put the light together, and a golden triangle appeared and flew into my chest. A symbol appeared in my hands, and the trio smiled.

"Your one of us now!" Farore smiled.

"Yes!" Din smiled, "Just be careful."

"Do meet the three others who hold this power as well. They hold the symbol of the triangle on the backs of their hands." Nyrue giggled a little. My body uncontrollably collapsed, falling backwards. The three waved goodbye. I was confused and scared. But instead of hitting the ground, I went threw to see something else. The sky! Down, down down, my body fell towards the earth.

**Lea: Ok Folks! This only the first of many to come! Please Read and Review!**

**Farore: Yes, Please do!**

**Din: Hay, can I do the disclaimer next chapter!**

**Farore + Nyrue: But I wanted to!**

**Lea: Then why don't you all do it together!**

**Everyone: YAY!!! Please Review!**


	2. Lon Lon Ranch!

**Laura: I would like to thank ****the Princess of the Universe****Rose,****Kouta Aburame,****Anko,****4****th**** Triforce piece**** and ****x o p a s s i o n o x**** for Reviewing! We love reviews! **

**Link: To quickly answer the question referring to the pace of the first chapter, it was meant to be vivid, and you'll understand why later. Lea is also sorry for spelling Farore's name wrong, but that will soon be fixed. **

**Lea: Ok, ladies and gentlemen of the crowd! Lets get started! Spotlight to our three lovely goddesses!**

**Din, Nyrue, and Farore: Lea Andrews dose not own Legend of Zelda, but she dose own this plot! **

**Lea: Now let's get on with the show!**

"Waaahhhhhh!!!!!" I screamed. Luckily for me, the clouds opened up to reveal the great blue sea. My eyes widened the closer and closer I came. Faster. Faster. Faster! I shielded my face with my arms, and closed my eyes in fear, taking deep breaths. Finally, SPLASH!!! My body fell deep into the water with bubbles racing along my side. I had lost my breath from the impact, yet had no air to breath. I slowly opened my eyes in the dark mysterious waters as my body rose to the top. I felt a hard surface beneath me, and I braced it choking, coughing, gasping… I slowly crawled onto land in the form of rough, tan sand.

I let my body sit there for a moment. I felt horrible, but I quickly recovered. I got up and dusted myself off. "Gees, what kind of place is this? When they said Hyrule, I thought they were talking about a nearby county or a made up place. I never expected this at all." I looked back at the roaring waves with its green foam.

"The ocean, I guess. I've seen it in pictures, but it sure doesn't look the same… I don't actually recall going anywhere out of my old town. But now that I think about it, why dose it seem so vivid? I was just there, wasn't I?" I sat on the beach and stared at the waves in my soaked blue jeans, gray T-shirt, and one old tennis shoe. When my clothes started to dry, I got up and took off the single shoe. "You know, this was my favorite pare. Thank God I'm not tender footed." I sighed, burying it beneath the sand. I rolled up my jeans and got off of the hot sand to the cool earth.

I stared at the waves, and saw my clear reflection in the waves. I still had my pale skin which would never tan, no matter what I did. People at school made fun of me for it… Then there were my bright blue-green eyes and my thin long blond hair that I hated! I never cared much did care much for looks, and makeup would always make me break out in acne. Back in my small home, I was quite the odd one out. The only thing I had going for me was my athletic ability and brain. But then again, I'm bad at talking to people.

"What now?" I asked myself, but my stomach answered for me. "Lord, I'm so hungry!" I complained, walking down the side of the beach. Luckily, I spotted something in the distance, or so I thought. "People!" I smiled, running towards the first sign of civilization. I had to throw my long blonde hair covered in sand out of the way several times before it obeyed. The place was farther away then I had thought. Not too far away, I stopped to catch my breath.

"Damn hair!" I pushed it out of my face again. "I only kept you cause mom liked you. On the first chance I get, you're gone!" I threatened, not filling the least bit silly at all. My anger was cut short by the smell of chowder. _Food!_ I thought, running into a small, poor fishing town, to the source of the smell. I walked up to the center of the town where everyone was being served. Everyone turned to me and stared. I gave a slight bow.

"Excuse me. I'm hungry, could you please give me some chowder?" I asked.

"Who's her?" One muttered.

"What's w'th she cloth's and tongue? N'ver seen any person looked like that!" another commented.

"Get outta her' girly!" The woman serving the food yelled, "We don't need no evil spirits her'"

"Well I've never! My ma always taught me if there is a person in need, you're supposed to help them out!" I turned around irritated and walked off with my stomach growling. I would have gone up and stolen some, but my pride kept me from doing so. I just kept walking. I held my hand over my stomach to help with the pain. To my luck, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into an old man.

"Oof! Oh, I am so sorry!" I told the old man, helping him up.

"No, it's quite all right." He said, taking a good look at me. It made me nervous. "You look like you could use some help, would you like to follow me? I have food, baths, a bed, and clothes. Just come with me." I started to get a bad feeling about him, but he was an old man, what harm could he do? I was desperate for food anyway. We went to his small shack, where he cooked food while I took a quick bath outside in a large tin bucket to get the sand out of my hair and legs. I was embarrassed to wash outside, but no one was around to watch me.

After I was done, I had to walk behind his house, dry myself off, and quickly put the clothes, a plain gray shirt and tan leggings, he gave me on. They were too big to fit me and were old and torn, but they were better then nothing. I still had no shoes, and my damp hair still got into my face. The man had just finished making a small pot of chowder. I started to eat fast, forgetting my manners. As I finished, there was a hard knock on the door, and the old man went to answer it. He opened the door to see two knights standing at the door with spears in there hands.

"Alright, old man, taxes are due! You owe us big for covering for you last time." One soldier yelled.

"Please sir, I am old and weary. I cannot work. But I am taking after my grand daughter, please accept her services as payment." Cried the old man.

"That woman isn't your daughter. She's too well kept. Who did you take her from?" The other soldier asked.

"Dose that matter? She's not mine, and she's a woman I found at the cost tribe." Said the old man. I looked in horror.

"Oh, that makes a difference. Alright, young lady, you're coming with us." They smiled maliciously as they walked towards me. I wouldn't have it! I jumped out the back window and took off. The soldiers chased after me, but their heavy armor slowed them down. I ran, ran, and ran, cutting my feet on the rocks, until I was out of view of the sea, out of their view. I collapsed into a field of yellow flowers, feet bleeding and feeling like I was about to vomit from eating to fast and running right afterwards. "I wish I didn't have to do that." I spoke to myself, holding my stomach with my hands.

"What is with everyone here, I've never met such inconsiderate people in my life. Even the guys at school act better then them!" I sighed. The whole time I laid there, I could not stop thinking about the pain in my feet and my stomach aching. I stayed there for nearly two hours. My stomach was fine, but pain ran through my feet. I sat up and looked at the bloody scabs. I looked around me, but I didn't see much. I saw the opening of where I just came, and I saw a large wooden fence in the distance. Everything else was flowers and fields of wild grass and wheat.

"What now?" I asked myself. "Well, why not go to that wooden fence. It's something." I stood up, walking funny because of my feet, and started walking. It wasn't as far away as it seemed, but it was a lot bigger then it looked. There was a gate for an opening, and a sign that read "Lon Lon Ranch" in bold. I started to walk in when I heard someone behind me.

"Hay!" I heard a woman yell. I turned around to see a 15 year old girl my age riding a horse that was pulling a cart full of wooden boxes. "Hay!" She repeated. "I'm Malon. It's been a while since we've gotten customers. You look tired, Wanna ride in my cart?"

"Sure!" I smiled, hopping over the side. I looked at my feet to see all of my cuts were reopened. I started to wipe off some of the dirt and blood off of my feet. Malon trotted in, whistling, and then let the horses go. Malon walks back to me and notices my feet.

"Oh dear! What happened?" Malon said in horror.

"They got cut while I was running." I replied.

"We better get that cleaned up. I take it you're not from around here. We do need another hand around here to. I'll tell you what. If you help me out for the next three days, I'll get you clothes, food, shelter, and I'll even take you with me to town. Sound good."

"Yeah. Sounds great." I smiled.

"Good. Now lets go inside and get you cleaned up." Malon smiled back, leading me inside her house. She heated some water, and I started to wash my feet off. While I let them soak with hot water and Epson Salts, Malon started to cut my hair for me.

"You have pretty hair, you know. Are you sure you want to." Malon asked.

"Yes. It gets in my way all the time! It will grow back anyway." I assured her.

"Ok!" She smiled, cutting away. When the water finally cooled, Malon had just finished. "Wow. You look so cute!" She smiled. She held up a mirror for me to see. I had short bangs, and my hair was curled out, off my shoulders.

"Oh wow! That's a change! I love it!" I replied with a huge smile on my face. I took my feet out of the bowl of water and dried them. The cuts had naturally closed themselves, and I wrapped them with cotton straps Malon gave me, just in case. Malon then gave me leather shoes, tan breaches, a blue tunic top, and a brown, leather rope belt. I liked it. Malon and I then got to work brushing the cattle and horses, then milking the cows. I had never done it before, but after I saw Malon, I realized it was easy. After that, we road the horses and went to bed.

The next two days were pretty much the same. We got up, drank milk and ate eggs for breakfast, fed the chickens, milked the cows, road the horses, ate lunch, brushed the horses and cows, milked the cows again, road the horses, loaded the cart, ate dinner, then went to bed. It was a lot of hard work, but I could manage. My feet healed faster then I thought, and I was able to take the bandages off. The morning of the third day finally came. Malon was up before I was, brushing the horses and putting on their harnesses.

"You ready to go, Laura?" She asked.

"Yep! I'm ready!" I replied with my bright smile.

"Good. We're headed for the capital city. I'm sure you could find a job there. Oh yeah, take this." She said, tossing a leather bag at me. I grabbed it, looked inside, and saw a bunch of green and blue rupees. "It's your wages. You deserve it, and you're going to need it." She assured me. I jumped in the cart and watched the shipment from the back. "I'm going to get triple my normal income because of your help. Thanks!" She yelled to me so I could hear.

"No problem!" I yelled back.

"Come back to the ranch anytime! You'll always be welcome!" She yelled back again. The rest of the time was a smooth silent ride to the capital.

**Lea: Alright folks, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Laura: Wait a minute! You're name isn't really Lea! It's… **_**-Lea grabs Laura's mouth and Link knock's Laura out-**_

**Lea: Sorry bout that. You didn't need to know that.**

**Link: So you're name's not really Lea?**

**Lea: Nope. Lea's my initials. Andrews is **_**not**_** my last name either. So there! That's why it's called a pin name! **

**Link: Oh. Ok. So anyway, thanks for reading! Please Review! We love to hear from you!**


	3. Castle Town

**Laura: Ok, Thank you**

**Lea: Ok. Sorry it took so long. Here's the next one. **

**Laura: Yep. It seems to be going well.**

**Lea: Yeah, I even wrote too much so half of it is going into the next chapter, which should be coming out shortly!**

**Din: Yay!**

**Lea: Ok, Spotlight to our handsome Damon! **

**Damon: Lea Andrews dose not own Legend of Zelda, but she dose own Laura, This plot, and I.**

**Lea: Awesome! Now let's go!**

"Wow, this is the capital?" I asked, "It's amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it. Just be careful." Malon warned. "I have to deliver my shipment, so have fun. Oh yes, take this!" She said, handing me a bottle filled with milk. "Keep the bottle. You'll need it again." She said, heading off. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" I told her, and ran off through the marketplace. There were crowds everywhere. I had never seen such a place. Suddenly, I heard a man yell, "Archery show off downtown! Whoever tries gets a chance to win a free bow and some cash!"

"I'm there!" I say to myself, running through the crowds.

"We need a volunteer. The charge is only 10 rupees. If you get a high enough score, we will even have a face off between them and Hector, The Great Holder of the Triforce of Courage!" The man yelled. The crowd cheered.

"Now who is man enough to accept the challenge?"

"I will!" I yelled, stepping out of the crowd onto a platform.

"You couldn't even string a bow, let alone shoot!" A man in the crowd yelled. Everyone started to laugh.

"You're probably right. I've never shot a bow in my life. But then again, I'm willing to give it a shot!" I told him. The crowd laughed at the pun. I paid the man and he let me borrow a fairy bow and ten wooden arrows. I walked over to the starting line, put the arrow in its socket, aimed, pulled the string back, and let go. I heard a strange whistle as the arrow pierced the bull's eye! The wooden arrow turned into silver.

"Oh my God!" Said a priest, "It's a holy silver arrow. Only the royal family can do that!"

"Lucky first shot!" Hector yelled. "I bet you can't do it again."

"Probably not. But whatever. This is fun!" I said, launching another one into the target, unknowingly changing the arrow into silver again. The crowd cheered. I launched all of my arrows into the target's bull's eye and my last arrow even did a robin hood! (Official term for when an arrow hits the back of another arrow and splits it). The same thing happened with moving targets, and even when I went against Hector. He lost horribly!

"Lost! You can't be serious! These bows are rigged!" He yelled.

"You think so hotshot?" I said as we switched bows. He shot a 9, and I shot a bull's eye yet again. "Nope, you still stink!" I said, sticking my tongue out.

"No one makes a fool of Hector!" he said, grabbing my right wrist. Golden mana burst out and tossed him away.

"Evil Sorceress!" He snapped.

"OUCH!!! THAT HURT!!!" I yelled. As the smoke cleared, I saw my wrist was scraped and started bleeding.

"Look what happened. She's an evil witch." He yelled. The crowd turned at me angrily. I didn't know what to do, so I said what came to mind fastest.

"Oh yeah, then how come you're not bleeding?" I said, showing the blood that was getting on me. "You were jealous because a poor normal girl was trying to earn a little money to feed herself and realized she had a little talent, so tried to make sure she wouldn't hold a bow again. Nobility is so cruel on the unfortunate." I said, forcing myself to cry to make the crowd more moved. They were now furious at Hector who didn't have any blood on himself. They tried to run after him, but the palace guards came and Hector got away. Then an old priest jumped on the stage and said,

"Don't worry. I can heal your hand." He grabbed my wrist and the blood disappeared, leaving my hand in perfect condition. He then noticed the sign on my hand and was alarmed. "Miss, wrap your hand and visit me later." He said, handing me a bandage. I wrapped my hand up and the priest left. I then shot another arrow at the target, getting another bull's eye.

"Thank you priest! He healed my hand from the evil Hector so that I may again shoot for the good of all!" I yelled. The crowd cheered and now the people started to thank the priest and form a crowd around them. I went to the man who was announcing everything.

"The crowd sure loved you." He whispered to me. "You're a good actress. Anyway, here's a bow and some arrows. Take this to." He said, handing me a full wallet and the bow and arrows. "You did great. Better hurry off while the crowd is distracted." I nodded and ran off. When the crowd noticed I went missing, they searched everywhere. I had no choice but to run the opposite way into the church. I didn't see anyone, so I searched around the corridors, looking for someplace to hide.

Finally, I found a door to a closet. I crawled in and closed the door. I sat there for a minute and started to hear talking in the next room over. I found a small hole in the wall and glanced through to see the scene. There was a blond haired boy and girl my age talking. The girl wore blue clothes of a priestess and the boy wore farmer clothes similar to mine.

"It's been a while, Zelda." The boy said, "Things have gotten rough. Uncle would most likely kill me if he found out, but here." He said blushing and handing her an apple.

"Thank you Link." She replied. "I love these!" She smiled, and so did he. "You know, I never did want to be a shrine maiden, but it's because of that that I met you. Remember a long time ago?"

"Yeah. I had a fight with my Uncle for eating an apple, and you were upset that the orphanage sent you to the monastery. Then we found each other under the goddess statue."

"Yep! It was festival time, and I asked you to dance with me."

"Yeah, I was pretty nervous." He laughed blushing. "But you know what, I promise you that the next time I get the chance, I will dance with you again." She started to giggle and he started to laugh as well, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly, someone else walked in.

"I've been looking for the two of you." He jested, "Everyone will be mad if they find out you've been skipping your classes, Zelda." He was a tall Raven-black haired man with ivory skin and bright blue eyes. He also wore a suit of gold armor with a blue cape."

"Oh, hi Damon!" Link said.

"I don't care if their mad." Zelda admitted. "Cause one day, I'm going to run away and become a famous warrior. That will show them! I hate this etiquette and embroidery."

"I would imagine so. I'm not one for etiquette either." He replied.

"How's my cousin?" Link asked. "I haven't seen him in years."

"He's still a spineless coward who picks on the weak. I saw him get stumped at archery though by a girl who never shot before. Cute little actress to. He tried to manhandle her and she got the crowd to chase him away. Sorry if I'm offending you, Link, but I almost stopped believing in the goddesses since they say he has the triforce of courage. But then I found out he doesn't have it yet."

"Really? I was told he was to inherit it. Who knows…" Link said.

"Maybe he'll get it when he gets some guts." Damon sighed. "Excuse me. I'll be back in a moment." He left the room. Link and Zelda had a puzzled look on their face and walked after him. I was confused as well, that is, until I heard footsteps coming from the room behind me. I froze up. The closet door swung open and a hand to the back of my neck grabbed me and pinned me to the floor.

"Hello. And what do we have here?" Damon asked, "A spy?"

"Let me go!" I yelled. "I was just hiding."

"Really, from what?" He asked.

"Let her go, Damon, I think she's telling the truth." Link said, pushing him off me.

"Ouch." I sighed, grabbing my bandaged wrist. "I'll probably have a headache for the next week.

"Oh wait, I recognize you." Damon sighed, "You're the archer girl from a half an hour ago. That must be where Hector grabbed you. I apologize." He sighed.

"I'm glad I stopped you. She was telling the truth." Link assured him.

"So if the crowd loved you, why'd you run away and hide?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I was afraid that I would get into trouble. It's my first time in the city. I tried to act big and bold, but the whole time I was freaking out." I stuttered, rubbing the back of my head.

"I would be too. Well, your safe here, but I wouldn't recommend staying." Damon said.

"Yeah. I've been trying to get out of here for weeks." Zelda laughed.

"Oh Zelda, did you hear about that new decree? I was wondering if you found a new name yet." Link said.

"New decree?" I asked.

"Yeah. Zelda is a pretty popular name, but Princess Zelda recently banned it. Supposedly someone was trying to impersonate her. So now only the royal family can be called Zelda."

"I honestly think it's dumb." Damon said, "Changing the name of 100 maidens isn't going to stop the impersonation. Only increase it by saying there is only one Zelda. Things have sure been going down since the revolution. I only hope that the goddesses will straighten things out."

"The goddesses?" I stuttered.

"Huh?" Zelda sighed.

"Who are the goddesses?" I asked. They looked at me strangely.

"Everyone knows that. Where have you been?" Damon asked.

"Um… not here?" I replied.

"Oh dear mother, the goddesses are Din, Farore, and Nyrue. They live in the city of the gods and occasionally go to the middle world that is bound with no magic. I think its called earth." He sighed. Shock ran through my face with every word he said. "Earth is just a myth. No one has been to earth or the city of the gods, so no one knows if it's true. But then again, everyone knows the goddesses are real. What's that face for?"

"Um… nothing." I said as cold sweat ran down my face. "I really don't know anything."

"Where'd you come from?" He snapped.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Any family?" He asked puzzled.

"No." I stuttered. The group looked at her, then at each other.

"So you're an orphan with no home running around castle town?" He asked.

"Pretty much." I replied.

"Maybe she has amnesia." Zelda suggested.

"If we take her around, someone's bound to recognize her."

"Someone could have lied to get slave labor, or something more disgusting."

"Good point. You got any suggestions, Zelda?"

"She could stay with me, but then again, I wouldn't wish this on anyone!" Zelda said. I started to walk out before they noticed I was gone.

"Good point. Why don't we ask a soothsayer? She's bound to know something." Link suggested.

"Good idea Link." Zelda said. "Wait, where'd she go?"

"Oh crap we lost her!" Damon said, slapping his forehead. "I can't believe I was so careless!" I ran out of the temple, looked around, and ran into the market place. I luckily still had my bow, arrows, and full wallet, but unfortunately, half of my arrows were broken from when Damon slammed me down. I was running, when suddenly I saw a stone hut with a long line in front of it. The lady in white garments completely covering her face walked out and pointed to me, saying,

"You there, come here. You seem to have an interesting fortune to tell. I'll make it cheep." She winked. I walked up to her and she led me in and closed the door. She then took off the white hood on her head, revealing a tan, auburn haired girl with bright crimson eyes.

"Din!" I said.

"Yep, it's me! It's been a while, hasn't it Laura." She smiled. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Laura, I have to explain some things to you though. This is Hyrule, like in the stories we told you, but as you can see, it's at a downfall. A revolution took place 15 years ago, and the Princess Zelda was lost. Recently, a fraud was able to convince the quart that she was Zelda. It needs to stop. You see, Nyrue, Farore, and I are the goddesses, but even so, our power only lies in something called the triforce."

"Triforce?"

"Yes. There are three triforce pieces: Courage, Wisdom, and Power. I control power, same with Nyrue with wisdom, and Farore with courage. If the three pieces come together, they will grant the wish of the one who touches it. Unfortunately, that is all we can do. That is why we asked you to come."

"Ok. I'm with you so far."

"Good. Now listen. That morning, we gave you that same light."

"A triforce piece?"

"No. We can not make any more. Rather, we made you our sister, one of us."

"So I'm a goddess now."

"Correct. Now listen. Farore, Nyrue, and I can't do anything because we are to well known. If we come down, idiots will try to capture us for power, war will break out, there well be confusion and God only knows what else they will pull! You see what I mean?"

"Yeah. You can't openly work, so you need me to do so, because know one knows me."

"Pretty much. Well try to help you as much as we can from behind the scenes. Right now, you don't have very many powers because we just awakened you, but they will come sure enough. Close your eyes." She said. I did, and I saw darkness all around me, except one red light.

"You see that?"

"Yeah."

"You can find us by closing your eyes. You can also remember what color is who by our hair color. Ask us for help any time. The triforce holders are the same way, but you won't be able to see the light if they aren't awakened. The triforce also runs in the family, and is not at random. One person is born with it and stays with it. They should be about your age too. They who have it bear it on the backs of their right hands."

"Ok"

"Go around town a couple times and find out where things are. After that I would recommend going to the great fairy near the castle. Also, don't go around saying you're a goddess. People will think you're crazy and that's giving away the whole point of it."

"Ok. I understand. So You, Farore, and Nyrue are goddesses who made me a goddess. You made something called the triforce which three people have. When the three people awaken and come together, the triforce grants the wish of the first person who touches it. You want me to find and awaken those with the triforce to save Hyrule because you can't. I can find you three by seeing your colors when I close my eyes. You also recommend me looking around then visit the great faire. Am I missing anything?"

"Nope."

"Ok. Wow. That's a lot to digest all at once. But ok, I can handle this… I think. I can't promise I'll remember though." I admitted

"Don't worry. We'll remind you if you forget." She assured me.

"Ok. It was great seeing you again!" I smiled.

"I agree. Well, you better run along before my customers get impatient. See you Laura, and good luck!" She called to me as I opened the door.

"Same with you Din!" I say, walking out. People stared at me, but I ignored them and started looking around.

**Lea: Here's a good place to cut off. **

**Din: Yep. Give a little time for the info to sink in. The next chapter is pretty intense.**

**Laura: Don't tell them that!**

**Nyrue: Why not? It makes the story more intense.**

**Laura: Good point. I guess I still got a lot to learn!**

**Lea: Well, thank you folks for reading! But since you had enough time to read this, please be courteous and review! We love reviews!**


	4. Running Away

**Laura: Ok, folks, I'd like to thank x o p a s s i o n o x, Rose, the Princess of the Universe, Kouta Aburame, anko2468, and 4****th**** triforce piece for reviewing. We love reviews! **

**Lea: Ok, this was supposed to be released a couple weeks ago. I apologies. **

**Damon: Then stop talking and lets get on to the real thing. **

**Lea: Ok, ok, after you do the disclaimer. **

**Damon: WHAT!!!**

**Lea: Do it. You irritated me this chapter! **

**Damon: Ok, fine! Lea Andrews dose not own The Legend of Zelda, but she dose own Laura and this plot. There. **

**Lea: Ok, now let's get on with the show!!!**

Surprisingly, there wasn't much around the old town. The only thing that held interest to me was the bazaar shop. When I walked in, a strange man with red hair and a purple outfit with a huge bag on his back filled with masks was talking to the man at the counter.

"I'm sure it will fetch a high price. I found it near the ruins. It's most likely the god's blade. The problem is it won't come out of its sheath." He explained.

"Sorry, I don't con my customers." The man at the counter told him.

"But it's no con if it's the real thing." He replied.

"You sell it at your mask shop then, with the rest of your cursed items." The bazaar said. The red headed salesman turned around to see me.

"Oh, hello young lady. Could I interest you in a weapon?" he asked.

"Um sure." I said, thinking that I wouldn't buy if it _was_ a con. The salesman pulled out a beautiful sword in a blue sheath with silver rims. The hilt was made of silver and jewels.

"How much?" I asked.

"200 rupees." He said.

"Ok." I said, gripping the hilt. "Let's see the blade." I pulled the blade out to see a sharp diamond sword with black ruins on the side. "Wow. I like it." I said, turning to the man behind the counter. I'm bad with currency. Can you help me? I don't want to be conned."

"Sure. Here!" He said, handing me a slip with a list on it. "Greens are worth 1, Blue is worth 5, yellow is 10, red is 20, purple is 50, orange is 100, and silver is 200."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll keep it!" I say, putting it into my wallet. Then I looked around and pulled out a silver rupee. "Here you go." I told the red head, handing him the money and taking my new sword.

"You know. That sword seems to have chosen you. You must be blessed. I hope we meet again." He said, smiling and walking out with his huge bag.

"He was kind of creepy." I said.

"Yeah." Said the man. "That's Majora. He owns the happy mask shop next door. He goes to lots of ruins, bringing back strange things. He just returned from Terminal. Said something about finding his old mask. I would avoid him." He said. I nodded, bought some new arrows, and left. I looked around and saw Damon, Link, and Zelda waiting at the hut Din was at. I sling my sword over my back and quickly walk off, trying not to make a scene. I then head towards the castle.

I found the great fairy easily. She was in a cave hidden behind a rock. I walked into the cave to find a fountain where she was waiting for me. She had long pink hair covered in vines and had on a purple dress that had rainbow streaks.

"Hello, Laura, I've been waiting for you for a while. I am one of the many great fairies. However, I'm not the greatest. The greatest of all the fairies is the queen. Anyway, I am here to help you gain your hidden power. Receive it now!" She smiled. Waves of light swirled around me.

"Um… ok. That was… unexpected and… um… fast… Who are you again?" I ask.

"Just take out your sword and swing it!" She snapped. I sighed and took out my sword. Beams of light ignited from it. I swirled from spin attacks and sword blasts shooting from my blade.

"Wow! This is cool!" I say.

"I have awakened your sword powers and skills. The sword you hold is an ancient blade which is sure to protect you. You can now use its power to the fullest. Farewell young goddess!" She said, disappearing into the fountain.

"So, I can become skilled by awakening? I'm used to learning by pure practice. Oh well. If that's true then, I must have already gained the skills with a bow. I wonder what else I'll learn…" I sigh and leave the cave. The sun was starting to set. I then spotted a brigade of soldiers heading for the town. I ran ahead of them, towards the city before they would be able to spot me. I already remembered what happened at the sea. They were corrupt.

A few moments later, and the town was covered with soldiers. Several went into bars, brothels, or taverns. A few tried to flirt with me, but I kicked one in the shin and ran off. I ran up a set of stairs and climbed onto a roof. All of the townspeople were gone, and the place was over run. The sun finally set, and the moon was behind me. Still, the soldiers were having fun. I finally couldn't take it when two burst into a woman's house and dragged out her daughter. I could see the fear on her face. It was the same type of horror I held when I ran away from the bay.

I loaded my bow and fired a warning shot at the ground. The soldiers looked at my black outline illuminating from the moon. They dispersed and ran away, leaving the poor girl. I jumped down; doing a front roll to not get hurt, then I ran to her and helped her up.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Uh huh." She replied, shaking.

"Don't worry. I'll get you to a safe place." I assured her, helping her up, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her away. I then pulled out my diamond sword that started to glow in the darkness. No soldier came near us. I let her wrist go and opened the temple doors. I walked in and the girl followed.

"This is sanctuary. No one should follow us in…" I told her.

"Thank you so much!" She told me. "I was so scared. They took away my sister last year, and… and I never saw her again." She said, starting to cry.

"There, there. It's all right." I said, hugging her. "You'll be fine." She nodded, starting to calm down.

"Woah. You're, you're ears!" she said a little scared.

"What about them?" I asked. She lifter up her hair to reveal long pointed ears. "You know I never really paid much attention to them." I admitted, touching mine. To my surprise, I felt my ears grow longer and pointed. I shook my head and started scratching behind them. "That felt weird." I admitted. She just looked at me like I was some sort of monster with wide eyes.

"What's that look for?" I giggled.

"You're a witch?" She asked.

"I'd prefer the magic swordsman and archer who just saved you from getting stolen away by a bunch of soldiers." I snapped a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry. There used to be several powerful woman mages, but the Princess said that they were witches and ordered them to be killed."

"Is this the same princess that allows those soldiers to do what their doing?" I asked.

"Well, yes." She replied.

"Well, I don't think I would agree with a princess who gives men the power and puts the woman through tyranny. Not one bit."

"And what do you think you can do about it?" Said a voice in the distance. I turned my head to see Damon. "Do you think we can?" He asked.

"Honestly… Yes. I think you can. Actually, I want to meet this princess."

"What would you know?" He asked. "You don't even know anything, do you?"

"Well, at least I'm not dumb enough to realize there's a problem. Don't replace stupidity for ignorance." I say. Two priestesses came in and help the girl out into another room.

"Listen then. I don't know you, and you don't know me. But I'll tell you one thing. I am the oldest being living on this godforsaken rock because of the royal family, and I can not stop it either. I am cursed to live here for eternity. Fifteen years ago was a revolution. The Gerudo tribe, my tribe, under the leadership of Gannon was forced to be moved to the desert with no food, no idea of the landscape, and no hope. All of the races besides the Hylian were going through the same thing, but that was the final straw.

We rose up against them and failed. The only thing they succeeded at was killing the king and causing the Hylian to loose track of the princess. Five years ago, the princess was found, and doesn't know anything about ruling. She's cruel to woman and lets the men of the quart do there bidding. Ever since, riders have been taking out farmers crops, pilfering wherever they wish. Prices have risen and everyone is falling into decay. The only thing we could do is revolt, but that would make things worse. Everyone is dying, except for me, because I am cursed, and I can not die. The thing we really need is the goddesses themselves."

"They can't do anything openly." I told him. "Why do you think they made the triforce?" I asked him. I then quickly covered my mouth.

"Who told you that?" He asked.

"Um… No one!" I say. Damon grabbed my wrist.

"Come with me." He said, tugging me along. I tried to pull away, but gave up halfway through. He led me up a spiral stare case and down a hall into a large set of corridors. "This is my area of the temple, where I live." He said, bolting the door with magic, and throwing me to the ground. He drew his sword and pointed it to me.

"Who are you?" He asked. "I won't take 'I don't know' for an answer."

"Laura, an archer and swordsman." I reply.

"Ok, Laura. Who told you?" He questioned.

"The soothsayer." I replied.

"You mean Din." He said, smiling wickedly at me.

"You… know…" I asked, standing up.

"Surprised?" He asked, sheathing his sword.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, I know Din. I know all three of them. We became friends, and I really like them. Then…" I shut my mouth and turned away from him.

"Then what?" He asked, walking behind me and sliding his hands around me.

"Your dangerous." I say. "How much do you know?"

"Plenty." He whispered into my ear. "What did she say? Answer me." I jerked my hands away and back away from him, holding my wrist. The leather burst into fire. I quickly pulled it off, revealing the triangular symbol.

"Wait, that's not expected." He said, wide eyed at the sign of a golden triforce symbol with only the center piece filled in. "I could have sworn you were the princess in disguise. But then… an empty triforce symbol? How strange…" He stopped. I backed up into the wall, unlatching the window behind me, I lifted it up to jump out, but lightning struck the roof and pushed me back. He made the window drop and bolted it.

"You're a sly one." He said, grabbing my right hand. I struggled, but I gave up, falling on my knees. He still held my hand and examined it. "It's definitely divine, but I don't know what it means. I would guess the triforce, but it's not. On top of that, the symbol is moves like a compass to show face up to whoever is looking and has no pieces filled in, except the center. The triforce is stationary and the center is missing. Are you from the heavens?"

"Leave me alone." I snap. "And besides, how do you know? If that priest told you, tell him I'd rather talk to that him personally instead of you."

"You mean the one who healed your hand?" He asked. I nodded. He started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask. He let go of my wrist, turned around, and suddenly, he turned into the priest.

"I told you I saw you go against Hector, didn't I? I had thought the triforce was on your hand, but I mistook the golden symbol from under the blood." He said, reverting back to his old self. "I think my assumptions put us on the wrong foot. I took my anger out on you, thinking you were the princess. I have a dark history with the royal family. Please forgive me." He said, offering a hand. "What do you say?" He asked. I looked at it, then to the ground.

"Can you help me find the wielders of the triforce?" I asked. He kneeled down beside me, and lifted my chin to have me look into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes." He replied, and then kissed my forehead.

"Alright. I guess." I replied. "But it doesn't mean I like you any."

"I know." He smiled, helping me up. "But that doesn't mean I won't change your mind." He smiled, kissing my cheek. I flushed red and pushed him away. He laughed and started walking towards another door. "This is just the hall. I might as well show you around. It would be better to try your chances staying with me for the night then out there." He said.

"And how I wish you were so wrong." I sighed under my breath. He showed me around, but there wasn't as much as I expected. He showed me the kitchen, hall, study, library, and a stairwell for the servants to come and clean or cook. It was beautiful and luxurious, everything it should, but to me it was much more. I had never seen such finery. It was like a dream with a nightmare named Damon living in it. I didn't know why, but I hated Damon. Something in him seemed… not right. Just looking at him sent chills down my spine.

He then stopped in from of the last door. It was made of gold with designs and gems covering the whole thing and having a diamond for a doorknob. "This is my room." He said, opening the door. It was similar to all the other rooms, except dirtier and with a canopy bed at the window. Books were stacked all over the room, there was a desk in the corner, and two couches against the wall. I walked in and noticed a glass case against the wall with several dozen trophies in it, and there was an ebony table with several scarlet or purple velvet pillows all around it.

"Well, since you're staying, you should get comfortable. I don't bite… much. Anyway, that is everything, on my part. Now, you have some explaining to do." He smirked.

"I don't like you... At all." I said flatly.

"I know, but you should put all of that aside. We're on the same teem now." He smiled. "Or are you just impressed and hiding it?"

"No. I… Ok, maybe." I said, folding my arms and starting to turn red. He laughed.

"I was a knight for several hundreds of years, yet I've never met a girl like you. So, Laura, where do you come from?" He asked.

"I'm a country girl. I've never left my home except to go to school every morning." I say.

"What kind of school did you go to? And what part of the country?" He asked. I realized that he had caught on to something that I didn't realize.

"Ok. I give up! You win! I'm from Alabama in the United States of America on Earth, my relatives are dead, I met the goddesses, now will you quit questioning me? You're worse then my old sub!"

"Sub?" He asked.

"Substitute teacher." I snap, turning redder and redder, like a tomato.

"So you're from Earth, huh. Interesting. I knew you were too well kept and too odd. I'm assuming this was you're first trip to a city." He asked. I sighed and nodded, irritated. I couldn't believe that I just told him everything.

"Well, since you were to the point, I'll tell you a little about me. I'm a 30,000 year old knight the last time I checked." He said flatly. "You see, back in those days, there was a lot of backstabbing the king and struggles for power, so the king abused the power of the triforce. The triforce grants the wishes of whoever touches it, and as you can imagine…

I was the leader of the Gerudo tribe, a tribe of all woman except one male, the leader. We were of little consequence that was separated from the rest of the world. I wanted to help my people, like the good little 10 year old that I was, but the king… He made the triforce create a potion that could make anyone obey that royal family at any time they wished, and he snuck it into my food. He made me a knight, he told me never to get older, he made me even kill people in my own tribe. I wanted to die, but he caught me trying and told me not to die.

I did everything they wanted for nearly all of my extended life. One of the princesses took pity on me, and told me I had my own free choice again, so I left. It turned out that I couldn't undo anything they told me before though. I still can't age or die. And because that princess had pity on me, the royal family can't tell me that I can die or live normally again. So I'm stuck. I found pleasure in living, and I don't want to die now, but still… I was the one who killed the royal family, except for one little girl that I saved, and the one on the throne isn't her." He finished.

"Oh… I see… I'm guessing you did it at that revolution?" I muttered.

"Yes." He sighed. "But a thousand years before I did, the royal family hid the triforce. One is handed down to the women of the royal family, one he gave to a knight, and the last… the triforce of power was lost."

"Ok, I know there are three parts, and together they grand wishes. They also have the power of the goddesses. They are hidden, and we have to find them. How? How do they awaken? How do we find them?" I say. He sighed and looked at me.

"How blunt are you? It can be shifted from the physical to the metaphysical. Finding them is a process that involves…" He started.

"Blah! Blah! Blah! I'm not understanding a single word. Look, I'm a girl from a different world, not a one million and whatever year old womanless scholar living in a church with mountains of books, ok?" I say frustrated. "I'm already halfway confused with this junk! Power and royalty and knights and legends I've never heard of. It's to much to soak in, in just one day.

"You're hopeless and dumb." He said flatly.

"Don't mistake hopeless dumb with confusion and lack of knowledge. I just got here and everyone's throwing it all at once. At lease when Din explained it, I understood." I yelled.

"So what did she tell you?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you! You've wanted to know that from the beginning, and I don't want to tell you. Why would I tell you now?" I snap. "Cause we're on the same team? I still don't like you!" He looked at me, and suddenly my body froze. Everything was getting heavy, and it was getting harder to breath.

"Well, there are some advantages to being a 'womanless scholar living in a church with mountains of books. This is a gravitation spell. As time progresses, you're body will get heavier and heavier until you're lungs collapse and you die. . Now tell me!" He demanded. I managed to glimpse down at my sword still in it's sheath. I grab the hilt, and my body rushed with energy and was feeling a lot stronger. I pulled out my sword, and the spell he cast shattered. "What the? Impossible!" He stuttered.

"I'm not staying here." I snap, and run and jump through the glass window, cutting my cheek and arm. I leave my sword out and jump from roof top to roof top all the way out of the city.

"No way. That mark and now the spell breaking… there's only one explanation, but… Is it possible... to make a goddess?" He muttered, examining the broken glass. I pulled the glass out of my wounds and continued. I ignored the fights on the streets and the screams and crashes, I just wanted to get out of there before that psycho man followed me. I was at the front of the town, at that old gate, but it was up. I couldn't escape the hell I was in…

**Lea: Ok, sorry this came out late. I was gone for Christmas. Yay!**

**Link: Yep! Anyway, when do I come in. **

**Lea: Soon, my friend, soon. **

**Laura: You know, why is it that you stuck me in all of those stupid situations? Why couldn't have you stuck me somewhere… more fortunate. I mean, it kind of sucks starving and running around all the time. **

**Lea: Live with it. Things are starting to get better fairly soon. **

**Laura: Ok, if you say so. Anyway, folks, please review. We love to hear your opinions, and Lea dose take suggestions and torture ideas. Thank you very much for reading! **


End file.
